Make a wish
by HinaKicksAss
Summary: It's Luke's sixteenth birthday. A day which will hold many surprises. Wait a second! Is that a stripper?


Summary: It's Luke's sixteenth birthday. A day which will hold many surprises. Wait a second! Is that a stripper?

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Sarah Jane Adventures!_

Make a wish

Clyde and Luke were walking down the halls of their school. It was a Friday and they had one more lesson and they were out of there. Not that they didn't like school, well Luke didn't, but both were anxious to get home.

Exactly two years ago Luke was rescued by Sarah Jane and Maria from the bane. They decided, since they didn't really know what other date to pick, to make that date his birthday. Still having no idea how old Luke really was back than they merely said he was fourteen.

That meaning when he got home a party would await Luke. His sixteenth birthday party. Clyde was as happy as if it was his birthday. He said he was just really happy to spend the day with his best friend on his birthday, but Luke knew the real reason. Sarah Jane's cake.

They entered the science lab and waited for Maria to arrive. When they heard the door open they turned their heads and greeted their friend.

"Hey Maria. You comin' to Luke's after school?" Clyde was smiling at the dark haired girl. To anyone else it might look like there were more than friendly feelings between the two and that's exactly what the boy was aiming for. You see Clyde did have a crush. Just not on Maria.

"Of cause I'm coming. I wouldn't miss that for the world." Maria said laughing. Her smile was reaching to the far ends of her face. She had a nasty surprise planed for her friend. "But don't worry Clyde. I won't eat away all your precious cake."

Said boy pouted at the accusation while Luke nearly fell of his chair laughing. Just than the teacher entered and the class quieted down.

* * *

><p>They were all sitting in Sarah Jane's living room. Clyde was wolfing down his fifth piece of cake while Luke was opening his presents. Luke had an amused smile on his face when he saw a bit of whipped cream on the top of Clyde's nose. He shook his head a little and continued to unwrap the present he got from his mum.<p>

As the last layer of wrapping paper left it's place Luke's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. His mum must have gotten hold of the doctor somehow because Luke's present looked very much like a sonic screwdriver.

"Mum I..." Luke was literally speechless and that is a rarity. "I take it you like it then?" Sarah Jane asked innocently. "Like you had to ask." Luke encircled his mum in a tight hug.

Clyde finally put his plate away and turned to the others. "So who's present is next?" Luke let go of Sarah Jane and picked another present from the pile. Maria smiled an evil smile. That was her present.

Luke opened the box but found nothing but a small note.

_Dear Luke,_

_first of all Happy Birthday! Now my actual present will be arriving shortly._

_Enjoy!_

_-Maria_

Luke turned to Maria. He opened his mouth to ask what she meant but was cut of when someone rang the doorbell.

"Ah there is your present. Now before you explode this was all talked about." With that she got up and no one but Sarah Jane understood the perverted smile she had on her face.

As Maria came back into the living room she could hear both Luke and Clyde bombarding poor Sarah Jane with questions. The girl cleared her throat and the three of them turned to look at her. Stepping aside she directed the person behind her to the middle of the room.

The guy looked about two or three years older than Luke himself. He had ginger hair and deep blue eyes. The black leather pants he was wearing looked a size or two too small and his dark red t-shirt showed every muscle underneath it.

Luke eyed the new person curiously. How could that- His eyes widened at a sudden realization. Oh no Maria didn't. Luke turned his gaze towards Clyde. He was drinking his coke like nothing was happening. He seemed as oblivious as ever. His eyes hardened shortly after having turned to look at Maria.

"Please do correct me if I'm wrong, but did you seriously get me a stripper for my sixteenth birthday." Maria smiled an innocent smile and nodded as Clyde coughed up half of his coke. His mum, the traitor, was giggling next to him.

Luke released a deep sigh and turned towards the redhead. He had a flirtatious smile on his face and his eyes seemed to be burning with lust. Clyde must have noticed that too because he was looking at the poor stripper like he wanted to kill him.

Getting a hold of himself Clyde stood up and excused himself to go to the bathroom. As he arrived there the fury took him over once more. Luke, his crush even thou he wouldn't admit that for the world, was about to get a lap dance by a real life stripper and he would have to watch.

Splashing some water in his face Clyde heard the music starting in the living room. He felt like he was going to throw up. It was his own fault thou. He was the one that didn't tell Luke of his feelings because he was scared. Now he just felt sick.

As the music started to die down Clyde made his way back to the living room just in time to see the redhead getting dressed and leaving. Luke was sitting in his chair with his legs crossed and a light blush on his cheeks and nose. It looked like Luke had been thoroughly enjoying himself. That made Clyde feel even worse. Clearing his throat he gestured towards the rest of the cake.

"Still have to blow out the candles." Luke nodded weakly and reached for the cake. "Go on. Make a wish." His mum and Maria encouraged him. Closing his eyes Luke thought of the one thing he wanted more than anything else.

_'I wish Clyde would love me back.'_

Letting the air slip by his lips Luke blew out all the sixteen candles on his cake.

* * *

><p>On Saturday morning Luke woke up at about ten in the morning with a snoring Clyde on the floor next to his bed. Getting up Luke tried to be as quiet as he could. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where he expected his mum to be making breakfast.<p>

The boy was met with nothing but silence. Noticing the piece of paper hanging on the fridge Luke went over and read the note.

_Hey Luke,_

_Maria and I went into town. We'll be back tonight. See you at 7._

_Love mum_

After reading the note Luke opened the fridge and made himself breakfast. Going back up the stairs Luke wondered if Clyde had woken up yet. Since he didn't know he decided to walk as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake the other boy up.

Luke was about to open his bedroom door, hand already on the doorknob, when he heard a moan. He froze. Opening the door ever so slightly the dark haired boy glanced in the direction of his bed. There lay Clyde. His right hand under the covers stroking frantically.

Luke felt himself harden at the sight. Damn Clyde looked so good with a barely noticeable blush on his cheeks and a coat of sweat covering his whole body, that with Luke could see. The boys eyes were closed and his lips, oh so kissable lips, slightly parted.

"L-Luke!" Hearing his name being moaned so full of pleasure Luke couldn't stop himself anymore. Stepping into the room, rather loudly, he quickly made his way over to where his best friend was lying on the spare mattress.

Clyde turned his head towards the door when he heard it open. His blood suddenly ran cold as he saw Luke making his way over to him. Clyde was about to defend himself when he felt another pair of lips on his own.

Luke, his best friend his _crush_, was kissing him. Clyde didn't care if it was a dream or his own personal heaven he kissed back for all he was worth. Luke straddled Clyde's waist and rolled his hips creating oh so sweet friction.

Clyde moaned wantonly as he felt Luke's tongue slide over his own lower lip slowly. He opened his mouth almost instantly. Not even fighting for dominance Clyde let Luke's wet muscle enter his mouth. Both boys were getting very close to their orgasm as Luke rolled his hips a final time.

Crying out each others name the teenagers came into their sweatpants both resting their heads on the others shoulder. They slowly caught their breath and lay next to Luke's bed in silence. Clyde was the first to break it.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming." The sadness in Clyde's voice made Luke's heart ache. His best friend was scared it had all been a dream. How long had Clyde felt like this for Luke?

"If that was you sleeping I sure wanna see you in this situation awake." Luke laughed a little and lifted his head from Clyde's shoulder. The dark haired boy locked eyes with his best friend. Clyde slowly leaned up and connected his lips with Luke's again.

Closing his eyes Luke kissed back. The kiss was sweet and loving not at all like the one they shared before. Wandering hands found their way into Clyde's hair while the two kissed. Their mouths left each other panting. Both got up and after cleaning themselves and getting dressed they went downstairs.

* * *

><p>Returning from their day in town Maria and Sarah Jane found Luke and Clyde cuddling under a blanket on the couch. Sharing a look that could only be described as evil the two women turned around and left the house again.<p>

Outside they turned to look through the living room window.

"It took them long enough." Maria laughed and nodded in agreement. "Sure did." What they didn't notice was Luke opening on of is eyes and mouthing a 'thank you' in their direction.

**A/N: Hope you liked my new story. I never really thought about this paring before, but reading a few fan fictions about them must have inspired me. Please review. Pretty Please?**


End file.
